That's Biology, not History
by iHeartPi
Summary: Kurt's supposed to be studying but he couldn't resist. He had to take an impromptu study break, because well, Blaine's naked. Klaine smut, lemony, I suck at reviews.


**I wish I owned them, but I don't. If I did, every day would be Klaine day, but as I don't, I'll just have to watch reruns like it's my job. This is smutty, fluffy fun, enjoy! :)**

Kurt Hummel was trying desperately to concentrate on the term paper he was writing, given it was due tomorrow and he didn't even have a page of writing. He kept looking at his laptop screen, willing the words to come out but quite frankly, he was at a loss. He didn't know or care about the French Revolution, the history teacher at McKinley was sub-par and that was being generous, and the textbook had so far given him no ideas.

"Kurt?"  
>Kurt sighed softly. Blaine had insisted on coming over, despite Kurt's protests that he was way too busy, that he would be no fun at all, that Blaine would have to just sit and watch him study, Blaine was stubborn. Thursday nights were the nights they spent together. He claimed that Kurt was always fun, that he liked watching him study. Kurt knew they were sweet little lies and that his boyfriend hoped to get him distracted. But he really couldn't, he needed to finish this.<p>

"Kurt."  
>Apparently Kurt had taken too long to reply, because Blaine called for him again from across the room, his tone shifting slightly. Kurt murmured a 'yeah?' in response, not turning from his computer screen. He reread the work he'd already written as he waited for Blaine to reply, running a hand slowly through his hair. It wasn't nearly good enough to scrape a D, let alone get a grade he'd actually be proud of, but Kurt just needed to get the words on the page at this point. Who even cares about History, he thought as he typed another short sentence out, deleting it as soon as he had. He couldn't do this at all.<p>

"Kurt. You're supposed to look at people when you talk to them."  
>Kurt rolled his eyes, recognising Blaine's tone. It wasn't grumpy as such; it was the voice he used to get his way. And normally it worked, but not tonight. Kurt knew that if he looked over, Blaine would distract him no end and there would be no way that he would get his essay done. His boyfriend just didn't understand, because although they were doing similar subjects and Blaine had written an almost identical paper a few weeks earlier, Blaine was effortlessly good at things in the way Kurt wasn't. The paper only took him an hour, maybe two at the most, and he needed very little help from the internet, relying only on what he knew beforehand, remembered from the lessons and managed to decipher from the textbook. Kurt knew that his boyfriend worked hard, but it still wasn't as difficult for him in the same way, he just understood things in a way Kurt couldn't.<p>

"Blaine, you know I have to get this done, it's important. I told you that you wouldn't have any fun if you came round today, you should've stayed at home or something."  
>Blaine huffed audibly, and folded his arms. Kurt could hear him do it and he couldn't help but stifle a smile.<p>

"But Kurt, it's important… Please? I won't distract you long."  
>Kurt really had no choice so, rolling his eyes, he turned to look at his boyfriend. And my god, what a sight he was. Kurt had forgotten that when Blaine had come in, sweaty and slightly sticky from his final class of the day, Gym, he'd asked Kurt if he'd minded if he took a shower while Kurt got on with his work. Blaine did this a lot, he always had Gym last thing on a Thursday and he never bothered to shower at school, claiming he wanted to get to Kurt's house earlier, so they could spend more time together. Kurt knew that this probably wasn't the only reason, knowing how awkward it could be to be the only gay guy in communal showers, but he let it go, preferring to acknowledge Blaine's more romantic reasoning. So, for good reasons or bad, the Warbler had taken to showering at his boyfriend's house, and as a consequence, was now stood in front of Kurt dressed only in a towel and a smile. It was a sight that took his breath away. Although they'd been together a while, Kurt rarely got to see Blaine in a state of undress and he couldn't help but regret the time he'd just spent staring at a computer screen rather than at his shirtless, dripping boyfriend. The more Kurt looked, the more he noticed there was to look at. Blaine was a masterpiece. His tight muscles, there but not over-worked and fake. Blaine wasn't the type to work out, so his muscles were all natural, the product of jumping around on stage and occasional real exercise. And oh. That little patch of hair snaking up from his low-slung towel, his treasure trail. The way his hair had relaxed into unruly, damp curls, the gel Blaine used long since washed from it. His eyes. He was narrowing them slightly at Kurt, but he could still see them, and they were breath-taking. But, hold on, Blaine was talking again and Kurt knew that his boyfriend would only get more annoyed if he didn't respond appropriately.<p>

"Look what you did."  
>Blaine pouted a little and gestured to small, purple but very faded marks on his collarbone, chest and hip. Marks that matched the size of Kurt's mouth almost exactly. "I didn't realise you'd left a mark until now. You marked me Kurt, made me yours." Blaine continued, his eyebrows rising slightly in suggestion and his voice dropping lower at the end of the sentence, practically growling it at Kurt. And Kurt felt his cheeks flush, but all of the rest of his blood rush south. I mean, it was expected surely, that if he had Blaine stood in front of him with nothing on and he was freaking growling at him, his body would react. And the idea that he'd marked that, that the perfect body stood in front of him belonged to him and the only blemishes on it were ones he'd made in the heat of passion. Well. Kurt could practically feel his cock twitch at the thought, at the memories of when they'd last been alone. There was no way he was going to be able to study now.<p>

"Okay, you can go back to your work now; I showed you what I needed to. I'll just get changed while you study, I'm sorry if I bothered you too much."  
>Blaine feigned an innocent smile and Kurt knew he could tell the exact effect he'd had on him. Kurt kept his eyes on his boyfriend as Blaine turned away, rifling through the drawer that Kurt had allocated for his use. Kurt could see that the tips of his ears had gone pink and although he was doing an amazing job of pretending to be indifferent to the situation, Blaine was clearly hyper-aware of Kurt's eyes on him. After a moment or two, Blaine pulled out a pair of dark boxers and a white t-shirt from the drawer and closed it again. Then he dropped the towel. He dropped the freaking towel. Kurt hadn't realised quite how much the towel was covering until it wasn't covering anymore.<p>

"Blaine?"  
>Kurt couldn't just ignore a sight like that. He knew he was biased and he wasn't trying to put Blaine on some kind of pedestal but in that moment, Blaine was perfect. The easiness he seemed to have with being naked, the faux indifference to the fact that someone was watching him and without being crude, that ass. My god, Kurt thought; even Puck would go gay for an ass like that. All thoughts of the leaders of the French Revolution had gone out of his head, his mind consumed with Blaine and Blaine only.<p>

"Blaine."  
>He hadn't even acknowledged Kurt's first bid for his attention and that was before he'd even dropped the towel. Kurt knew that he could hear him, so what possible reason could he give for not responding. For not turning round, so Kurt could see him, so he could express to him without even saying the words that he needed him, right now, and that there was no way he could ever study in the state he was in. He needed Blaine to turn round right now, to shoot him an easy smile. To stride knowingly across the room which felt miles long right now, to take him in his arms, to… Goodness. I need medical help, Kurt thought as he played through scenarios in his mind. Or a cold shower. Or Blaine.<p>

"Blaine. You're supposed to look at people when they talk to you."  
>Okay, so Kurt understood how annoying it was now. He was right there, why wasn't he replying. It wasn't funny anymore. He slowly got up off his seat, his trousers tenting slightly at the crotch; he was already half-hard at the sight. He crossed the room as quickly as possible, ducking in front of Blaine and without giving him time to think, pressed their lips together in a fierce, passionate kiss. Kurt snaked his arms around Blaine's neck, forcing him closer, and ran his tongue slowly across his bottom lip, practically begging for access. Which Blaine denied and he pulled away, frowning a little.<p>

"Kurt, I was busy… Aren't you supposed to be doing your work?"  
>Blaine was an amazing actor, but he was still human and Kurt could see that even though he was frowning, his eyes weren't and there was the whisper of a smile behind the frown. And Blaine wasn't the type of person to turn down a moment of intimacy even when Kurt was supposed to be studying. Honestly, it surprised Kurt that Blaine hadn't demanded more than the simply peck on the cheek as a greeting earlier. Blaine, well… Put simply, he was a touchy-feely person. He liked to be the big spoon when they cuddled so he could wrap his arms around Kurt. He would always spend their coffee dates with one hand protectively on one knee, always maintaining that body contact. When they watched movies, he'd automatically shift to sit in Kurt's lap, or pull him into his own. Even before they were dating, Blaine was one of those guys who hugged too tight, who dragged people to class by their hands, their fingers knotted together regardless of how close friends they were. So the idea that Blaine would object to kisses was out of character. Well that, and a downright lie of course.<p>

"It's just well… It's Thursday night and Thursday night is our night to y'know… And you're naked." Kurt gestured at him, trying to make it clear what he meant without having to say it. Kurt liked it when they were intimate but he didn't like taking the lead and talking about it was downright odd. And awkward. If he had to, Kurt could swallow hard and murmur the word 'sex' under his breath, but it was a word that he associated with awful health classes with non-stop warnings of STIs and pregnancy. To him, the word 'sex' was one of the least sexy things in the world. He didn't have sex with Blaine ever, they made love. But today, clearly things were going to be different. For one, Blaine was never naked at random, so the act of undressing each other while whispering soft compliments, which was foreplay of sorts for the couple, was not on the agenda. And in general, Blaine initiated and Kurt reciprocated, that was the way it worked but the way he was acting now and the aching feeling that Kurt had just to be touched, he was going to have to take the driver's seat.

"I'm only naked because you wouldn't let me finish getting dressed. I mean, I've just showered Kurt…"  
>Blaine looked a mixture of bemused and confused, and he was clearly stifling a grin. He ran a hand through his damp, curly hair, trying to figure out what Kurt was trying to say. Kurt had never figured Blaine to be slow in any way, but god, he was taking a while when Kurt was basically throwing himself at him. This was just torture. Kurt stepped closer, taking the hand that wasn't in his hair and he stooped a little to press soft, wet kisses to his boyfriend's chest. He made his way slowly up his neck, sucking his skin a little, but not hard enough to make more marks. He hadn't forgotten what Blaine had been yelling about when he first came in. Finally, Blaine caught on and wrapped his arms gently around his boyfriend's slim waist.<p>

"Kurt, you're supposed to be studying…"  
>Blaine practically choked out his words and Kurt knew his meaning had hit home. And although Blaine was normally a stickler for studying, the objection was so half-hearted it was practically non-existent. Kurt smirked against his boyfriend's skin, pleased he was finally getting his way, and dragged his teeth gently across the reddened skin of the Warbler's neck, waiting for Blaine to let out those needy, breathy moans that he always did. Kurt wasn't disappointed. And although Kurt was still very much in charge, Blaine was catching up fast, letting one hand cup the younger boy's ass and pull him flush against him to create some of the friction that both of them craved while his other hand dragged up Kurt's back, eagerly stripping his t-shirt off him. Kurt broke contact with Blaine for a moment to allow him to pull the t-shirt over his boyfriend's head and discard it on the floor somewhere. His clothes were being abused and Kurt didn't even mind.<p>

"B-bed, Blaine…"  
>Kurt managed to stutter out, swallowing hard, and Blaine nodded eagerly. Kurt never expected to get off on being in control in the bedroom but it was certainly something they needed to explore more often. Or that's what his pants were telling him. Eager to gain control once more, Kurt's fingers circled his boyfriend's wrists and he dragged him over to the bed, practically throwing onto the duvet. He climbed on Blaine and rolled his hips against the older boy, eliciting a sharp intake of breath followed by Blaine desperately pressing his warm lips to Kurt's shoulder in an attempt to stifle his groans. Kurt lazily ran the fingers of one hand down Blaine's chest, tracing the outline of his abs and continued to pin his other hand. Hey, he couldn't relinquish control just yet. Blaine struggled against the hold on his hand but eventually gave up and was satisfied to slowly remove Kurt's pants one-handed. Once they had got past his knees, Kurt kicked them off, glancing quickly around to make sure they hadn't been damaged in the process. It wasn't exactly romantic but they were Alexander McQueen's! Once he'd verified that his pants were fine, he turned his attention back to his boyfriend who hadn't even noticed the interruption. Only the thin material of his boxer shorts separated the two of them from being skin to skin, and the increased friction almost pushed Kurt over the edge. Almost.<p>

Blaine had finally freed his hands thanks to a mixture of his struggling and Kurt loosening his grip. Kurt expected his boyfriend to try and take control, to strip him down completely or flip them over. But he didn't, clearly Blaine was just as frustratingly close as Kurt was, and he couldn't do anything past gripping Kurt's hips hard enough to leave bruises and grinding up into his hips more, lustful muttering of Kurt's name pouring out of his mouth. Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's neck, dragging his teeth across his boyfriend's skin and stifling his own desperate noises. Their chests were pressed together, sharing body heat and sweat and yet still Kurt ached for more.

"Kurt, I'm gonna-" Blaine started, before pressing a desperate wet kiss to Kurt's lips, licking slowly across his bottom lip. Kurt started a gentle nod, agreeing with Blaine, but it was cut short but the frantic kiss. Kurt knew he was just as close as his boyfriend was, but Kurt wasn't prepared for his boyfriend to dip his hand into his boxers and grasp his throbbing dick, the friction against Blaine's hand indescribable. Kurt came heavily, practically seeing stars. He knew he should reciprocate; he wanted to, so he ran his hand down his boyfriend's chest, fumbling for him and was slightly disappointed to find that he was already soft and covered in come, clearly Blaine had climaxed without Kurt's help.

Kurt pulled away from his boyfriend a little to look him in the eye, his confusion plain on his face. Blaine was bright red, biting his lip, mumbling an excuse under his breath. Kurt had to concentrate to hear him. "I-it's the noises you make… Your face…" Blaine stuttered, blushing deeply and looking down to avoid meeting Kurt's eyes. Kurt smiled happily, glad his more than just handsome boyfriend found him that sexy, even if he couldn't understand that himself. He still thought he was on a par with a baby penguin on the sexiness front. He pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's forehead, grinning and lifted his chin to look in his eyes.

"I think you need to shower again… And so do I…" Kurt raised his eyebrow, clearly more interested in a Round 2 than in the now forgotten History homework. Blaine Anderson was so much more important than the French Revolution right now.

**I'm not sure about this, it was my first go at smut and I think I might stick to fluff from now on, but this was a fun thing to write. Let me know what you think. Reviews make me smile. Like this; :D **


End file.
